El Reino de Konoha (Sasunaru)
by Natsy37
Summary: El reino de Konoha es un lugar bello y rico en recursos naturales, gracias a que está rodeado por un inmenso bosque del cual provee a la ciudad de todo lo que requieren, sin embargo al caer la noche nunca debes abandonar las sendas que marcan el camino. Pues la gente dice que durante el camino aparecen un doncel con ojos azules como el mismo cielo. Yaoi. Sasunaru


Capítulo 1

El reino de Konoha es un lugar bello y rico en recursos naturales, gracias a que está rodeado por un inmenso bosque del cual provee a la ciudad de todo lo que ellos requieren, sin embargo se cuenta que en este bosque al caer la noche nunca debes abandonar las sendas que marcan el camino. Pues la gente dice que durante el camino aparecen un doncel con ojos azules como el mismo cielo, piel color canela y cabellos iguales a los rayos del sol. Este te invitara a su casa alejándote del camino que atraviesa el bosque, aquellos que se atreven a seguirlo nunca son vistos de nuevo.

-si yo me encontrara con una belleza como esa yo tampoco regresaría - los demás soldados rieron ante el comentario de su compañero y uno que otro apoyaba la opinión de este.

-vamos- dijo otros de los guardias mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su compañero - ¿enserio crees en esa absurda historia? –

-ese es solo un cuento que se les cuenta a los niños para que se vallan a dormir – apoyo otro soldado

-O para que no salgan a "jugar" al bosque – todos volvieron a reír

-es real – se defendió – un amigo viajo con su majestad el verano pasado y él lo vio

-si claro – todos se acomodaron en sus asientos y uno que otro tomaba un trago de su cantimplora. Habían estado viajando un largo tiempo dese su tierra natal y el campamento se había establecido a unos metros del bosque, los firmes árboles, les brindaban protección del viento que soplaba, el aroma fresco de la montaña y el agua fresca que salía del riachuelo les brindaba una sensación de calma, sin embargo ese mismo bosque es del que había estado hablando su compañero.

\- si fuera solo un cuento como dicen, - sonrió con superioridad -¿Por qué el príncipe nos ordenó acampar fuera del bosque? – Todos callaron – es obvio que temía a la historia –

-oye – dijo uno de sus compañeros que estaba sentado frente a él, todos entendía el motivo por el cual estaban acampando fuera del bosque (no era necesario ser un genio para saberlo) – ten cuidado con lo que dices – dijo tan bajo que apenas si fue perceptible.

-¿Por qué? – Dijo – todos dicen que es un guerrero de sangre tan fría como el hielo, pero es obvio que es solo una máscara para esconder- guardo silesio para mejorar el suspenso - que realmente está asustado todo el tiempo, - cerro los ojos - claro que no se le puede culpar, después de todo tiene un rostro tan lindo como el de una chica –

-¿enserio piensan eso? – la voz se escuchó un poco fría y provenía de sus espaldas. Pero como el soldado tenía los ojos cerrados no se percató de esto.

-por supuesto, es más estoy seguro de que podría vencerlo en una palea – cuando abrió los ojos se percató de que sus compañeros estaban de pie y con el rostro pálido. (Porque no te callaste idiota) pensaba más de uno

-interesante – la voz de hace unos momentos se escuchó tan fría como el filo de un cuchillo, haciendo sentir al guardia un escalofrió que le recorrió la columna vertebral, quien giro lentamente, grande fue su sorpresa cuando su rojos se encontraron con la oscura mirada de quien lo observaba.

-su majestad - Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y se colocó firme enfrente de su líder

-veo que se divierten mucho hablando – dedico una mirada a todos los presentes - de las personas a sus espaldas – fijo sus ojos en el que estaba frente a él, a su costado, el soldado pudo distinguir a otra figura que suspiraba en forma de resignación.

-mi señor yo – intento excusarse

-No expliques nada – su voz definitivamente era un arma – tal parece que crees tener un habilidad superior a la mía- un leve silencio se apodero de la sala – muy bien te daré la oportunidad de demostrarlo, - clavo su espada contra el suelo - nos enfrentaremos mañana antes de partir, si logras derrotarme te volverás mi guardia personal y te acendre a comandante - la respuesta sorprendió a todos Parecía estar tomando todo con tranquilidad, pues su semblante serio no revelaba ninguna emoción. –

-claro que no seño… - estaba a punto de decir que ese honor no lo merecía

-te dije que guardaras silencio no he terminado - "esta furiosos" pensaron más de uno, - pero si pierdes, - una leve sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios, la cual congelo a todos lo que estaban frente a el - serás mi mucama personal – "está realmente furioso"

Tras estas palabras el príncipe giro sobre sí mismo para dirigirse a sus aposentos, seguido por su maestro y amigo. Quien avía permanecido quieto detrás de él contemplando todo lo que sucedía.

-¿no piensas que estas siendo un poco duro? – pregunto poniéndose a su lado.

-no los defiendas – _"Se arrepentirá de haberse burlado de mi rostro"_ su acompañante solo mantenía los ojos fijos hacia el frente " _nunca te metas con el orgullo de un Uchiha"_ fue la advertencia que recibió de joven cuando apenas iniciaba su trabajo en el palacio y es algo que ha aplicado y aprendido a lo largo del tiempo, en especial con él, de todos los miembros de la familia real, no había otro que superara el gran orgullo de Sasuke Uchiha.

/

Sasuke se encontraba en el interior de su tienda, había sido un largo viaje desde su reino a este, y sabía que el cruzar el bosque de noche podría ser peligroso tanto para él, como para sus subordinados.

Dejo su espada alado de la cama que habían instalado, camino lentamente hasta sentarse en la pequeña sala que se encontraba al otro lado de la tienda, se relajó en esta y cerró los ojos, disfrutando unos segundos de paz y tranquilidad, después de un día entero montando un su caballo lo había agotado, unos segundos de paz y tranquilidad. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

" _no se le puede culpar, después de todo tiene un rostro tan lindo como el de una chica"_ a dios a la paz, necesitaba golpear algo.

Se levantó del asiento y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, dispuesto a ir por aquel guardia y hacer cumplir el duelo, sabía que le había dado un tiempo, pero ahora pensaba que era demasiado benévolo.

Apenas salió de esta, se encontró de pie frente a él una persona de cabello blanco y una máscara que le cubría la mitad del rostro, dejándole ver solo un ojo – Su majestad – inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Sas -Kakashi, quiero que arregles todo para el duelo – dijo.

Kak -con todo respeto su majestad –

Sas – déjate de formalidades – advirtió – te he dicho que cuando estamos solos no es necesario – el peliblanco lo observo por unos momentos, pareciendo preocupado.

Kak – de acuerdo – subiendo los hombros quitándole importancia, y tomo una pose mas relajada.

Sas – erres difíciles de convencer – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Kak – lo se – dijo un poco divertido, sacando un libro y abriéndolo en la página donde se había quedado – aun así, tú le dijiste a ese pobre guardia que le darías hasta el día de mañana, mantener su palabra es una de las responsabilidades de la realeza –

Sas – él tiene la culpa de que cambiara de parecer – aspecto recordando aquellas palabras. En un principio pensó que sería divertido dejar que pensara sobre las posibilidades de ganar, pero ahora solo quería acabar con ese tipo y hacer que se arrepintiera de sus palabras

Kak – vamos – cambio la hoja de su libro – solo se estaba divirtiendo un poco, no te parece que estas exagerando - lo cierto es que para Kakashi también le había parecido una gran falta de respeto (aunque un poco divertida, pues era la verdad), sin embargo, también sabía que si no trataba de calmar aunque solo fuera un poco de la furia del Uchiha aquel hombre no solo acabaría mal herido (lo sabía, ya que él lo había entrenado desde que podía sostener una espada) sino que lo más seguro es que aria que se arrepintiera por el resto de su vida.

Sas – no intentes defenderlo – aspecto furioso.

Kak – de acuerdo – dijo volviendo a concentrarse en su lectura, podía sentir pena por ese guardia, pero no lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a que el príncipe tuviera un motivo para tomar represarías contra él, "más vale prevenir que lamentar" se dijo mentalmente.

-su majestad – la voz de un guardia aproximándose, los distrajo de su conversación, Kakashi guardo rápidamente su libro colocándose firme, antes de que llegara aquel guerrero. Cuando llego, se inclinó rápidamente, provocando que su armadura produjera un rechinido de metal, agacho la cabeza de tal forma que el casco impedía ver el rostro.

Sas - ¿Qué sucede? – se colocó enfrente de este.

-tengo un mensaje para usted – dijo, Sasuke le dio autorización para continuar – tal parece que hay un atentado en contra de la familia real – lo noticia sorprendió a ambos presentes que escuchaban – Tal parece que se está llevando a cabo un ataque – el corazón de sasuke se detuvo por un momento, no podría ser cierto, ¿quién se metería contra su familia?

Sas - ¿Qué quieres decir? – A pesar de su preocupación mantenía su semblante serio, su familia estaba separada en diferentes zonas por diferentes motivos - ¿a quién están atacando?

El guardia levanto un poco la cabeza – A usted – desenfundo su espada.

/

En el fondo del bosque las sombras de la noche se hacía presente, la leve luz de la luna que traspasaba los árboles, les permitían a los animales del bosque distinguir lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la tranquilidad y la paz se respiraban en el aire.

Caminaba con paso sigiloso, saltando de raíz en raíz de los grandes árboles, en un juego que había desarrollado para matar su aburrimiento, A lo lejos podía percibía el olor de madera quemada, pero a pesar de la distancia él sabía que la fogata no se realizaba en el interior del bosque. Su mente imaginaba aquel campamento a la distancia, se imaginaba a las personas sentadas alrededor del fuego, riendo y divirtiéndose, disfrutando de una amena charla, mientras comían y contaban las historias de sus tierras natales, de los lugares que habían recorrido.

Dio un salto y aterrizo sutilmente en una raíz tan ancha que había, esta parecía un puente que atravesaba un desnivel, que podría resultar una trampa mortal para un desafortunado ser que no se percatara de esta. Cerró los ojos e imagino los lugares de los que hablaban, se visualizaba como uno de ellos, un viajero por el mundo, conociendo los diferentes lugares, se imaginaba las montañas de arena, la aldea de los girasoles, las cascadas de la tierra de las nubes. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante la sola idea, salir de aquel bosque que fue su hogar toda su vida.

Una suave brisa lo regreso a su realidad, abrió sus parpados, y se encontró de nuevo en el bosque, una sensación invadió de las puntas de sus pies hasta el último cabello de su nuca, sintió como su corazón se oprimió, no era una sensación desconocida. Suspiro con pesar, - debieron ser más paciente – se dijo hacia sí mismo su vista estaba dirigida hacia el suelo, mientras se tomaba unos segundos de valor. Cerró sus ojos contemplando unos segundos más la imagen que había formado en su mente hace apenas unos segundos, reusaste a abandonarla, sin embargo debía despertar.

Sus ojos se enfocaron hacia el sur, contemplando la oscuridad de la cual ya estaba acostumbrada, debía moverse, escucho un crujido a sus espalda – ¿lo sentiste? – a voz no le resultaba desconocida.

-si – dijo sin desviar la vista del camino– alguien ha entrado al bosque –


End file.
